


The Assassin And The Foot Soldier

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A brainwashed Tmnt rp
Relationships: RaphxRegina





	The Assassin And The Foot Soldier

Andromeda was looking around for something as she waits for someone to show up. She was wearing a hooded poncho, bandages around her torso, her wrists/arms and her shins as she stood there on the rooftop. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You forgot Raph’s part   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I forgot his part...I'll add it. 

Raph was in the training/gym arena as he was punching the dummy shaped punching bag to get his anger under the control before he breaks another door after what Hun of the Purple dragons said to him and got under his skin by calling him names and telling him that no one would ever love him. "I. Hate. Hun. And. The. Purple. Dragons." He said in between the punches.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina was on her motorcycle and got through assassinating hun and most of the purple dragons. She was on her way back to her duplex and parked getting off and taking her helmet off. She walked inside and went to go change and take a shower.

Leo who was with his brothers being mind controlled and brainwashed by the foot clan by shredder and Karai just got back from a mission trying to capture and find out who the the howler was an assassin known as aka Regina Mills. He went to take a shower as he clenched his fist.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda didn't find what she was looking for. So, she went into her hiding place which is abandoned water tower near the purple dragons' hideout. She sighs as she took her poncho off and hung it up on the chair. She sat on the bed. She has been alone ever since she was very young.

Raph kept thinking about the howler who is an assassin and her name is Regina. He shook his head as he kept punching the dummy so hard and then he did a hi-jump kick to knock the dummy's head off. "Gah!? That Hun of the Purple Dragons and that girl makes me so mad!?" He said as he threw a ninja star at the dart board. He even grabbed a Sai and slice the target in half.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After Regina did that she showered and got dressed in a halter top ruby red dress stiletto heels and wore a blonde wig to conceal her identity as she put makeup on and left in her car going to a party that was to be held at a lavish exquisite hotel that wad funded and hosted by shredder. She went and was going to murder the shredder and karai in cold blood.

Leo after he showered and and cleaned all the grease grime and blood off of him he put on a new black eye mask a tuxedo dress shoes and white gloves going to leave and to attend his masters gala soiree.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda decided to pay one of the members of the Purple Dragons a visit. She quickly put her hooded poncho back on and ran out of her hideout. She was jumping from one rooftop to another while running. She spotted the car stopping in the parking lot at the hotel. She jumped down in front of the car as she stared at the woman. 

Raph went to his room to shower to get the sweat off him. Once he was done, he stepped out of the shower, dried off, then put on a tuxedo, dress shoes, white gloves and a new clean eye mask. He didn't wear a tie because it didn't match or he doesn't like to wear it.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina ignored her as she parked her car valet and walked into the hotel and she her guns strapped to her thighs legs and chest. She walked in and all the guys were staring at her whistling at her and cat calling her. She ignored them and went to get a glass of wine.

Leo just arrived and he spotted and noticed a woman wearing a poncho. Deeming she was out of place there at the gala he took out his katana and was ready to aim at her and strike her down. He ran at her and full ninjs speed charging in when he noticed her body and her face. He grabbed her covering her mouth and took her to a hotel room.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda put her hands on his arm as she struggles to get out of his grip. She was mumbling something that sounded like 'let me go' or 'what are you doing?'. She was dragging her feet against the carpet covered floor. She wanted to go to the woman from the parking lot and tell her that she too, is after the Shredder and Karai for what they did to her parents in the past by murdering them.

Raph came into the room as he noticed her and he remembers from earlier. He stayed closed to her from safe distance that way he'll keep an eye on her. He grabbed a glass of wine. He lean against the pillars by twirling the wine in the glass very slowly. He has to stay by his master's side in case there is a threat.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina noticed and recognized Raph but she knew he cannot know who she is due to she was wearing a wig. She took a few sips of her wine as she used her invisible unbreakable uncuttable threads as she wrapped them around shredder and brought him to her as she used her sword that was attached to her back and beheaded shredder. But even though that happened the turtles were still brainwashed.

Leo was bringing her into the room and threw her onto the bed.  
"What are you doing here wench? After my masters life perhaps?" He growled as he jumped on top of her and smashed his lips to hers kissing her lips roughly and with heated lustful passion.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda pushed him away from her. "Get off me! This instant! Why am I going after your master and his precious lap dog is none of your business!" She said. She used her foot to push him to get him to back off. Once she was free, she ran towards the door. She tried to pry the door open but her hands were shaking.

The black masked wearing turtle who is still brainwashed broke the glass in his gloved hand as the wine was staining it. Raph jumped over the table as he grabbed her by putting his hand over her mouth and dragged her to one of the rooms. He held his Sai in his other clean gloved hand. "Let's go or you'll get hurt." He said/whispered into her hand.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina emotionless and strangely calm used her threads she still had in her hands and wrapped them around him and threw them around him and he hit a wall. She had her sword still in her hand her high heel now on his plastron.  
"Say hi to shredder for me in hell foot scum," she said with venom in her voice glaring down at him.

Leo growled and he grabbed her again bolting the door shut as he tied her down onto the hotel bed and he pinned her down jumping on top of her as he started to breathe in her lustful intoxicating scent. He licked her neck tasting her as he nibbled hickeys into her skin.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda kept struggling to get away from him. "N-no! Stop!" She said. She tried to move her hands but they were tied to the headboard. She look away from him as she had tears in her eyes. "L-let me go." She said as she was pleading. 

Raph stared at her as he smirk at her. He grabbed her hand which is holding a sword as he knock it out of her hand. "You wish, Purple Dragon goon." He said. He quickly and swiftly held her hand behind her back as he was twisting her arm. "You'll pay for what you did to my master by murdering him in cold blood." He said.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um she is not with the purple dragons. She is an assassin   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh, I thought she was with them.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
No shes not   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can you redo his part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay.

Raph stared at her as he smirk at her. He grabbed her hand which is holding a sword as he knock it out of her hand. "You wish, assassin." He said. He quickly and swiftly held her hand behind her back as he was twisting her arm. "You'll pay for what you did to my master by murdering him in cold blood." He said as he pressed his body against hers by whispering into her ear.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina still emotionless quickly slipped her arm out out from behind her back because thankfully her arms were proesthetic and fake and can come off and then put back together. She grabbed her sword and aimed it against his neck as she nicked him a little bit.  
"Do not think for one second that just because I'm a woman that I will fall for your charms. It's not working and I am not aroused motherfucker," she growled and she retracted her sword and threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Leo shook his head no as he kissed her all over her face and neck and started to take her clothes off. He grinded against her as he groped her boobs in his gloved hands. He smirked as he nipped her earlobes and rubbed her inner thighs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He was so turned on from her at that moment that he sunk his teeth into her neck marking her as his mate forever.  
"You are mine forever poncho girl," he said huskily purring to her as he licked her ear.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda was biting her lip from moaning and screaming. She wanted him to stop and let her go. She let a small growl as her sensor/ears went down and behind her head. She refused to give into him. "You've been brainwashed by the Shredder! He's the enemy and so is Karai!" She said. 

Raph smirk at her because it's a game of cat and mouse...he's the cat and she's mouse. He put something on her which is a small yet tiny tracker to follow her and find out where's she going. He left the hotel with an devilish smirk on his face.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina knew though she was being tracked. She took off her dress that had the tracker on it and now she wearing that was underneath her dress was a spandex one piece suit. She put her boots on and she got into her car and left to go home.

Leo shook his head no not believing her for even one second as he stripped her butt naked and he suckled on both of her nipples. He flicked and wrapped his tongue around her areolas. He fingered her too fingering two gloved fingers in and out of her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'll be right back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back

Andromeda's eyes went widen. "Let me go, you freak!" She said as she perk her head up. She put her head back down on the bed with an anger in her eyes. She kept tugging at the ropes trying to get free but more and more that she was tugging at them as they were digging into her wrists...but she wasn't going to give up.

Raph walked out of the hotel as he grabbed his motorcycle, then put his helmet on and chased after her. "You can run but you can't hide, little mouse." He said. He stayed behind two or more cars so, he won't get spotted by her. He had a smirk on his face behind his helmet.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina parked her car and she went back to her duplex and went inside. She walked up to her bedroom as she stripped off all of her weapons off of her and threw them against her closet door.

Leo thrusted his fingers in and out of her as he then stripped and got naked leaving his gloves on. He inserted his penis into her and thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while he groaned and growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda bit her lip to stop her from screaming and moaning. "Get it out of me!? It hurts!? It hurts!?" She cried as she tilted her head back. She kept growling at him as tears were stinging her eyes. 

Raph parked his bike in the back while taking his helmet off as he smirk and then he used his brother Donnie's gadget to disarm the alarms. Once he got that part done and then he moved over to the back doors as he used his Sai to pick the lock on the door. A few seconds later, he got into the duplex and he unplugged very single phones in the rooms. He slowly and quietly went upstairs to her bedroom to have fun with her.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina now tired and exhausted fell asleep on her bed while still in her one piece spandex suit. She put the covers over her and she inhaled and exhaled in and out as she was out.

Leo stopped staying still inside her as he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand as he kissed her all over her face as he reassured her that the pain would go away soon. He kissed her lips softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda pulled away from his kiss. She look away from him as she look at the night sky. She'll do whatever it takes to keep on fighting him and won't let him take advantage of her. The tears were stinging her eyes and she wanted him to leave her alone.

Raph smirked as he used his belt to tied the doors to the closet. He grabbed some rope from his pack that he had on the back of his bike as he put it on the nightstand when he's going to be need it. He walked over as he locked the doors and windows. "Let's have fun, little mouse." He said to himself.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can you add a part where he starts to do her?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. 

Raph slowly pulled the covers down and then he pulled her spandex down to show off her breasts. He began to massage one of them in his gloved hand while sucking on her nipple. He even left hickeys on her breasts, chest and on her neck. He pulled her spandex down to her knees as he began stick his gloved fingers inside of her very slowly while kissing her stomach and massaging her other breast.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh daddy please do not go that far! I am already tired and hurting because you fucked me too roughly this morning!" Regina said in her sleep as she moaned and mewled in her sleep and she gripped her sheets as she shuddered and shivered in delight.

Leo smirked as started to thrust deeper faster and harder into her while he nipped and nibbled hickeys all over her chest shoulders stomach and abdomen as he caressed her legs up and down.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda growls as she look away from him as tears streaming down her face and cross her nose. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. She kept struggling to loosen the rope that she didn't care that its hurting her wrists.

Raph looked at her as he was bit confused but he had a smirk on his face. He began to get undress by throwing his clothes onto the floor except for his gloves. He grinded against her as he kissed her on her lips and then leaving some hickeys on her neck and chest. He was rubbing his penis against her just to hear her moans.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh daddy please! If you wanna fuck me then don’t tease me just do it already!” Regina said in her sleep as she finally woke up and realized what was happening. Her eyes went wide as saucers and she opened her mouth about to scream for help.

Leo pounded and moved into her hips further rougher and more vigorously as he arched his back. He reached her g spot as he growled and he eventually climaxed and reseeded his seeds heavily into her making sure not even one drop escaped. She was his now and forever.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Andromeda let out a small whimper as she closed her eyes as more and more tears were streaming down her face. "Leave me alone. And don't talk to me or touch me." She said. She kept her sensors/ears down behind her head. 

Raph put his gloved hand over her mouth. "Cooperate if you don't want to be tied up. So, no screaming." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. And he means it too. "Got it, little mouse?" He asked without taking his gloved hand off her mouth.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow me and my friend. Good night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. Good night.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You still on? I’d like to rp a little bit more tonight   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest and put the covers over them and drifted off to sleep.

Regina shook her head no as she bit his gloved hand with her teeth which made him let go of her mouth and she just flared up at him and spat in his face.  
“Go to hell you perverted asshole!” She said kicking him off of her with her powerful legs and feet.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah. I'm still on. 

Andromeda stayed quiet as she stay awake. She refused to fall asleep except crying herself to sleep or she wants him to think that she's falling asleep. She's planning to escaped from him.

"Not going to happen, sweetheart." Raph said as he shook his hand. He had a smirk on his face. "You left me no choice." He said as he grabbed the ropes. He began to tied her hands to the headboard. "If you scream or try to escape. You won't like it when I take you somewhere that is dark, very limited lightning and small window." He said.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Wh-Why? Why are you doing this to me! This isn't revenge for murdering your master! It's wrong!" Regina as she started to become emotional finally as tears sobbed down her cheeks and she cried. She forgot to take her wig off. She was now butt naked underneath him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph smirk at her. He pointed at the cut on his neck. "This." He said. He ran his hand on her cheek and towards her lips. "I don't care that you murdering my master. You and I are going to have so much fun." He said as he ran his hands down towards her breasts.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Raph please! You gave me no other choice! I had to kill him because I thought if I did you would come to your senses but you're still brainwashed! You're not you! You're still evil! Please come back to me the old Raph I use to love!" Regina sobbed as her voice cracked and she shivered in sadness.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
K  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back

"If you want to find the cure for me to go back to normal...then you have to agree to have sex with me." Raph said. He kneel on the bed next to her. "Do you agreed?" He asked. He ran his gloved hand down towards her stomach then back to her breast and then gave her nipple a twist.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“B-but there looks like to be no cure at all! Please let me go Raph I beg of you!” Regina cried trying to get her prosthetic arms and hands free of her bonds. She tried kicking him and tried to do something anything to make him stop and not have his way with her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"You're not listening to me!" Raph said. He got off the bed as he took his anger out on the wall as he punching. "There is a cure?!? Only Karai knows where it is!?" He said. He stood there facing the wall as he put his hand flatly on the wall.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um can there be no cure? Can he plz fuck her now?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. 

Raph went back to her as he began to stick his cock inside of her as he began to thrust deeper and harder inside of her while digging his fingers into her skin. "Sweetheart, I'll make you mine and only me can please you." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey getting tired see you tomorrow good night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow. Good night.  
Today at 10:58 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Raph please stop! I don’t want this! Please get outta me right now!” Regina said sobbing as she cried and sobbed as even more tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks that were silky smooth and soft as well. She moaned and mewled softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(morning)

Raph refused to listen to her. He kept thrusting his penis deeper and harder into her as he dug his fingers into her skin as he left bruises. He even lean to kissed her on her lips as he kept thrusting into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Please Raph mmm!-" Regina said but was caught up by his lips on her mouth. She whimpered and squeaked softly as she arched her back and her hands were still tied up above her head.

Afternoon   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph kept thrusting his penis deeper and harder into her nonstop. He groans while kissing her. He pulled away from their kiss. "I'm going to make you mine...forever! And carry our babies." He said.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina just smirked at that though spitting in his face.  
"Sucks to be you then you asshole because I am infertile! I can't have kids!" she moaned and mewled out softly as she shuddered in delight.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(I'll be back soon. I'm just having my lunch right now)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey XD   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey.

Raph glared at her as he wiped the spit with his gloved hand. "Still...I'll make you mine!" He said. He kept thrusting deeper and harder nonstop inside of her. He dug his fingers into her skin even harder.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina moaned and whimpered as she finally reached her peak and she climaxed all over his dick inside her. She begged him to untie her as she curled her toes and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“Raph please!”  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry I’m back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph thrusts deeper and harder for one more time until he fills her to the entrance. He rubbed her breast. "Please, what?" He asked as he smirks while rubbing his thumb on her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Please untie me daddy," Regina said without resisting the urge to throw up afterwards and the fact that she was so submissive and actually called him daddy. She begged him to pull outta her as well.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Fine." Raph said as he untie her hands. Once he untie her hands and then he climax inside of her. He groans as he collapsed on top of her while panting while his penis is still inside of her.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina whimpered out softly as she hated this. She was in love with Raph for years but now he is evil. She did not want him at least not like this. She eventually fell asleep shivering.


End file.
